An Assassin and a Templar
by MoonlightRissa
Summary: Information is not accurate. The Maria in the story is not assocaited with and of the Maria's from AC.
1. Chapter 1

Maria stood at the top of an eagle point taking in the view. The wind rushed by her ears as she threw herself off and I to the hay pile below, a few people gasped and a woman screamed but she got out and brushed herself off, leaving everyone to go back to their business. She hadn't been an assassin for long, she was recruited a while back, but unfortunately her trainer was hung for treason. She walked through the city of New York, it was her first time being here. It was noisy and filled with people going about their daily business. She hasn't noticed that she had bumped into a man, his outfit similar to an assassin but different, his black hair pulled into a tiny ponytail at the back his skin tan and his blue eyes staring into hers. "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there..."

His voice was slowing as he realized who she was and what she stood for, what she thought would be nothing more than a simple sorry and walk away... He turned to grab her shoving her into the alleyway. She gasped as her back hit against the wall, she growled looking at him, "I'm sorry am I to sit here and be manhandled by you..." Her eyes pierced his; she looked down to his arm to notice he had the symbol of the Templars. Her breathe held as he touched her face, "you're an assassin."

"And you are a Templar. Let me go and ill spare your life." Her knife pressed against his throat lightly, "I could kill you. And no one would hear your pathetic life end." He smiled and his lips brush against her ear, "then why do you hesitate.?" She blushed never have been this close to a man before. "I am letting you chose to live or die."

He grinned before she felt her body being pressed hard against his. She gasped as his lips pressed against hers roughly, she pushed away from him. She covers her lips and glares at him walking away slowly. He laughs and licks his lips, "I'll be seeing you again, and I promise it'll be much better next time."

"I shall never be seeing you again Mr..."

"Kenway, Haytham Kenway."

"Yes I will never see you again." She begins to walk away when he yells out, "Oh no Maria we will be seeing each other again real soon." She stopped for a moment and turned to look at him, but he was gone. She blushed touching her lips, never in her life had she been kissed like that and he was a Templar!

'He is your enemy, do not go chasing after a fantasy.'

She was not stupid to be swooned off her feet over a kiss.

Haytham paced the small room in the house where the Templars were to meet; Charles Lee sat in a chair staring off as he drank his whiskey. "You've been pacing the room for hours, your head hasn't been in the game since you ran into that woman..." He pauses for a moment taking a another swig of the whiskey, "who was she?"

"No one important." But Haytham knew that wasn't the case, he knew Maria from a long time ago. Before Maria turned her back on the Templars and went to the Assassins'.

They were younger when they joined, maybe only 16 at the time. When he first saw Maria her face was gentle and you g, she never saw the dangers of the world. He was only 26 at the time, but has seen the dangers that the world has and that was the assassins' the Templars were fight for a future and the assassins were wrecking that future. The first time Maria had killed a person she was shaking, he had went to her and held her, now she could truly see the dangers of the world. She had looked up at him with her big round eyes, so bright and full of wonder, but was darkened but her kill. He remembered her scent, smelling of lavender. He wanted to take her, her cheeks reddened at his gaze, and only once had he seen her come out of the bath her body dripping with water and turned slightly. She saw him but didn't do a thing. Except drop the fabric onto the ground to expose the rest of her body.

But she didn't remember him, she had looked shocked when he knew her name. He watched her from the rooftops as she left the northern part of the city. He stared at the candle flame dancing in the air, "Ah yes that reminds me, there's a gathering at Fort Washington tonight, women and drinks perhaps some Mozart." Charles parades around the idea.

"Yes we shall, I must speak with Washington." Haytham paces once again with his thoughts, perhaps she will be there.

Sneaking into fort Washington with a dress on was no easy task. Maria had no way of wearing her blades so she had hidden a dagger in her boots as no one will be trying to peek under her dress. Her dark brown hair was pinned up a few curls escaping the side of her face. Her cheeks were warm from trying to climb up the side of the wall. A chuckle came from behind her, "I believe it is uncommon for a oasis to be climbing the walls in that dress." She blushes and turns to look, it was no one that she knew. A tall man dressed in a red coat had approached her. She was hoping he wasn't going to think she was an assassin since she had a dress on and her bottoms were probably showing at the moment. "I seemed to have lost my hat, it blew over the walls and I was attempting to get it."

"By climbing up the wall in that dress?"

"I can see that it is indecent... But I would very much like to have my hat back." She brings herself down and wipe the dirt off her dress. "Perhaps you'd like to use the front door and I shall see to finding your hat. The music and drinks await." She nods and he escorts her through the front door. The place wasn't huge but it was it was filled with many women and men, there were guards everywhere she could see. She looked around deciding to get a drink and watch everyone around her mingle but the sound of a certain voice brushed her senses. "I thought you were never going to see me again?" She gripped her drink and turned around to see Haytham Kenway standing beside her, "Mr. Kenway you're lucky I let you live after that disgusting lip locking you men call a kiss." He chuckles his facial features making him handsome, his white teeth showing in his smile. "I believe some women enjoy a little rough showing." Maria blushes and takes a sip of her drink. "The real question is, what is an assassin doing at a gathering with Washington?"

"My business is my own." She felt his hand grab her chin, her eyes meeting his instantly. "I should kill you... But it's such a wonderful gathering..." His threat was nothing and she could tell, he wouldn't kill her but she didn't know why. "Come lets dance."

"What-" she was cut off when he pulled her against him and began to dance. "You're not here for pleasure, I know you have a knife in your boot. So are you here to kill Washington."

"How did you know about the dagger?"

"When I saw you trying to climb the side of the wall." He laughs a little, Maria started to blush, "you have such beautiful legs... But I saw your dagger." She saw his eyes leave hers. His eyes traveled to her cleavage his cheeks turning a bit red, he leaned forward and whispered in her ear, "Your breasts are creamy and I'd very much like to taste them." Maria felt herself lose herself for a moment. He chuckled, "You have needs just like everyone else. Regardless of your profession."

"If you know who I am then why do you not kill me now, you speak of ending my life so why not do so." His hand gripped the back of her head leaning her back his lips hovering over hers. "Because I want to fuck you." His words sank into her body, his voice whispering those words. Her core ached for desire, she blushed staring into his eyes.

"You really don't remember do you?"

"What am I supposed to remember..." His lips captured hers. Her breasts demanding release from their fabric prison. He pulled away and she felt her body begin to move again. "Are you planning on torturing me..." Her eyes looked at his facial features. Handsome, his scent lingering in her senses. She had never been so easy with a man, since she didn't know Haytham Kenway, only that his words have made her legs turn to jelly.

The images of seeing her out of the tub flooded his memory, she dropped the fabric allowing him to see her. He groaned, he wondered if she had given up her virginity. Or had she been waiting all this time for him, maybe she truly never forgot... However she was an assassin and he was a Templar. He looked down at her, she blushed looking up at him like when he first held her. Those eyes now darkened with sorrow and sadness, he touched her face and suddenly pulls away. The warmth of her now replaced with cold, he stood there for a moment when the sound of a scream echoed through the fort and Maria was nowhere to be found.

George Washington was now dead, he was a foolish man and didn't know how to fight a war anyways. Maria had run off and he didn't know where she had went, finding her was always a difficult task. He should worry about his job and nothing more. But he couldn't, the thought of Maria beneath him, naked and moaning his name... Was what he wanted, taking her virginity and knowing that he would have it was what he needed to do.

He left that evening and went back to the fort, taking a bath that evening he was able to release his hard cock the thoughts of Maria eloped his mind. He leaned back stroking himself slowly, "You'll be mine Maria." He breathed out.

He went to bed that night exhausted needing a good nights rest. Though what had awaited him in the dark was truly a surprise.

Maria slowly snuck up to the side of his bed, it took her forever to find the Templars hideout but she did find it. The place looked familiar though she could not place it. She had her dagger out, making her way to his face. She could rid the Templars of Charles Lee, it was dark making it hard to see. As she lifted the knife to stab, her body was thrown onto the bed. She gasped loudly the familiar smell filled her nostrils, "I see you've found what you're looking for so tell me, do you have the heart to stab me?"

"You're not Charles Lee, where is he!?" She blushed feeling the light clothing between him and her. His hand began trailing up her side. "He's gone, though I was certain you would remember this place if you saw it... It seems not.." She squirmed beneath him causing him to growl in response. "If you wish to keep your virtue I suggest you stop moving..."

She could hear him breathing beside her ear, her breasts ached and her core burned with passion. She wanted Haytham, his teasing words and his lips, it drove her mad with lust. But she had a job to do and she intended on making sure she got it done.

She kicked him off onto the floor and jumped on top of him, the moonlight shone against his face. She moved to stab but stopped herself, she couldn't kill this man... This man she... Had forgotten... She stood up staggering away from him, "No... It can't be you... You're not the same man that..."

She leaned against the wall, she was a Templar. She had given up what they had believed in because there was no future. When she was 16 she joined the Templars, that's when she first saw him standing there drinking her in. Then when she had first killed someone he was there holding her, talking to her. And when she bathed... Her breath caught in her throat.

She turned to look at him, "You're... The one, the one I would let look at me in the bath... Your voice... It's so familiar now." He laid there grinning and pushed himself up. "You're lucky I didn't take your virtue, I was the only one who got to see you, like you were offering yourself to me and no one else."

"That's why you won't kill me..." She growled and threw herself back on top of him the blade lightly cutting into his neck. "What do you want from me!" She screamed at him, she had fallen in love with Haytham when she was younger, she wanted him. He looked at her when he wanted and she never took that step with him. She feels pressure and then her body hits the floor she stares up at him a blade pushing against her throat. His lips pressed against her ear, she squirms underneath him moaning lightly as thigh presses into her crotch. "Don't move... I've tried to hold back for nearly for 7 years."

She blushes and moves against him, his bulge growing in his pants. She moans as he growls in her ear. "Damn you woman I will take your virtue if you do not stop." She didn't want him to stop, she loves him regardless of their different choices. His hands went to her blouse and ripped it open, the cool air hit her nipples causing her to moan loudly. His mouth engulfed a pink nipple into his mouth sucking hard and deep. Maria grasped onto him, her fingers latching through his hair. Her cunt wet and wanting, then a burst in forced her to throw him off and flee the building holding her shirt closed.

"Haytham are you alright?" It was Charles, yes Charles I'm alright I was in the middle of making love to the woman I've wanted for years. "There was no need for that Charles!"

"You were being attacked!"

"You fool she was squirming beneath me..." Haytham stands up and fixes himself blushing, he was so close to having her. Her moan would be stuck in his head for the rest of his life. She is forbidden fruit, but he wanted to pick the apple off the tree. Charles left the room immediately leaving Haytham with his thoughts, he punched the wall in frustration. He was so close, torture over 7 years and it has slipped away. He looked out the window seeing her in the distance before she disappears, he had the urge to run out and get her... But his cock was aching too much for him to want to even try to move at a fast pace. He went and laid down in bed, and sweet sleep over came him.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Maria paced around her room blushing at what happened the night before.

His hands were all over her, his mouth covered over her luscious pink nipple.

She moans at the thought and stares out her window. They would always be going at this. Perhaps she could convince him to come to her side... They would never trust a Templar, she looked out to see a man in the distant, was it Haytham... Her heart beat hard in her chest... And went downstairs to open the door and saw that no one was there, but the sound of a window breaking caused her to head back inside and up the stairs. She walked down the hallway back into her room looking. "So it's true then... You're Maria... The one that has Haytham all in a knot.."

"Charles Lee, just the man I wanted to see..." He growled slamming her against the floor. She screamed as her head made contact with the floor, "I'll make sure you're tainted so Haytham will never look at you again."

"Good luck with that." Maria stuck her knife out and immediately stabbed him in the neck. He groaned falling backwards. "You'll never be able to understand us... And Haytham is foolish for wanting you, a lost cause. You left the order, into a life of killing."

"You're no better."

He smiles a little some blood trickling down his chin. Maria stood there watching a man die in her home. In the shadows stood another man, a face she could not see.

Haytham stood in the hallway outside of Maria's bedroom, he had only just arrived after Charles had been stabbed. "Why do you pursue him..."

"It's something you could never hope to understand..." He groaned leaning against the wall before fading away. Haytham walked up behind her placing his dagger against her neck. She didn't turn to face him or bother to stop him, his hand was unsteady pressing against her skin, causing a little nick. She cringed at the contact, he saw a trickle of blood slide down her neck making her blouse have a patch of red. "Just kill me..." Her voice was weak and sad.

"Well, what are you waiting for?"

He retracted his knife and grabbed Maria's hand taking her out if the bedroom and into the next room. He shuts the door behind him. Her eyes lingering on his. He slides off his coat and untied his sash letting them fall to the floor, his dress shirt open just a little bit exposing his chest.

"This." He walks forward quickly pulling her tight against him. His mouth capturing hers in a heated kiss. He felt her body mould against his. He slipped onto the floor with her his tongue tasting her mouth drinking her like sweet nectar. She squirms beneath him and moans against his lips, he pulls open her shirt as she undoes his, her hands exploring him. "Haytham... "

"Tell me.. What is it that Charles wouldn't understand?" She blushes looking at him, "He wouldn't understand that I've been in love with you for the past 7 years of my life." Her confession threw him over the edge. Haytham pushed himself up and took his shirt off letting it fall to the floor. Maria reaches for his trousers and undoes them letting his cock free of its prison. She gasps at the size of him as his hands hook into her tights and pulls them off in one swoop throwing her tights into the pile of clothes. His eyes travel up her body, her skin white and creamy. She moaned feeling the heat of his gaze, his hands spreading her swollen lips to look at the moist pink bud. "You're so beautiful.." He slid between her legs as she moved beneath him the tip of his cock resting against her tight entrance. She touched his face lightly his eyes staring into hers, "this may hurt.." He pushed forward, the tip of him slipping in till he pushed forward, more reaching a tight barrier before pushing through the sound of a pop echoed in his ears. "Haytham." She whimpered as she held onto him, he continue to push till his cock was filled to the hilt. She gasped, "Sh... I know... Just relax and ill move when you want me to..." She moaned against him her cunt tight and gripping him like a vice. "Please don't be gentle, let me feel you. Please Haytham, show me how much you need me." When it was safe to do so, Haytham began to thrust into her slowly he speed increasing. His one hand supported him on the floor while the other gripped the back of her head as he kissed her. His cock glided out and slammed hard into her aching core, Maria gasped her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. "God you feel amazing..."

"Haytham... I'm so close..." His lips found her neck and began to bite and suck, his hand travelled to her breast squeezing and pinching the pink nipple. His thrusts slowing down but still remained hard.

"I remember when I saw you bathing that evening... It drove me mad, I wanted to walk in there and take you. Do you remember how you teased me, you saw me and exposed yourself..."

"Yes, I remember."

"Would you have let me taken you..."her voice whimpered. "Yes, I was hoping you'd walk in, when I saw you... I knew that you would be the one..." His lips captured hers again. His thrusts becoming desperate and needy.

She screamed out loud as her orgasm shuddered through her body, Haytham moaned in her ear as he stopped, his cock twitching as hot jets of sperm filled her womb.

They laid there entangled with their bodies, Haytham pulled himself up to look at her. She touched his face kissing his lips softly... "Maria..."

"I love you... But know that..." She paused a moment before finding her voice again. "You will be asked to kill me... You're going to have to get the job done..." Her eyes pierced into his, "just as I will have to kill you..." Her voice was sad and solemn, he didn't know when the time came that he could end her life. His arms tightened around her body holding her close, her skin hot against his. "I do not want to let go..."

"But you must..." They did not spend the night together only leaving his heart to weep.

Maria stared out into the distance, she knew it was her job to rid the world of the Templars, but knowing it was Haytham she had to kill, her heart grew weak. She didn't know if she could kill the man she loves, knowing she would never see him again... Maria stood up looking in the distant her thighs still aching from the night before. She sees the Washington fort, without George there they have taken over the fort. She runs forward heading towards the fort quickly, the sound of a gun shot goes off throwing her off her balance, "Nicholas Biddle..." Maria growls noticing the wound in her side. "Stay still or I shoot again."

Maria books it, running towards the fortress, it was starting to rain making it difficult to see. As she climbed another gun shot went off as she reaches the top, she fell over in pain onto the ground with a thud. "Fuck..." She cried out standing up slowly. The other bullet grazed her leg, pain screamed at the wound, she staggered through the rain her vision getting blurry. She was expecting Nicholas Biddle to come barging through the doors but as she stared nothing came except the pain of being thrown to the ground, she screamed out and looked up. "Haytham."

"It was foolish of you to come here..."

"Finally realizing you have a job to do." A sharp pain hit her side. She kicked Haytham off and ran towards him her knife pointed out. She slashed hitting his arm and causing him to back away, Maria's vision was beginning to worsen. Haytham came towards her quickly and without notice sending her flying against some barrels. She yelled and pulled herself back up the pain only grew worse... "Haytham!" She came running, he grabbed her pinning her against the ground his knife digging into her chest. She looked up slowly, a few tears sliding down her face. "You win... Do it..." Haytham's face was angry, his eyes burned. The pain was making it hard for Maria to stay awake, her tears now blurring her vision. The point of his knife rested between her breasts, pushing a little into the skin. Maria gasped in pain, but it stopped... His expression now sad and broken, "Don't be stupid, Finish the job. What if I get up and kill you... I said do it!" She screamed at him. He pulled his knife away and it retracted back into his sleeve. He pulled Maria tight against him, "Do it..."

"I love you..."

Her eyes widened at the truth shaking her knife pressed against his throat, tears slid down her face, her body shaking with fear. "Maria... Just kill me."

Maria's body went weak her arms dropping to her sides, she shook her head, "no... I-I can't..." She choked back a sob and leaned against him, the rain soaking them both. He held her tightly, "I cannot kill you... Even if you ask me.." His face nuzzling against her neck. "But... You have too."

"I love you Maria. I cannot do this without you."

Her heart ached, "One day you… Will kill me."

"Why are you like this...?"

"The first person I ever killed was an assassin... But it was my father... And now I know." She pause choking back a sob, "when I saw his face, he held onto me, and told me... I did what I had to do... And that he still loved me no matter what." Haytham's face was saddened, "I didn't know..."

He held her tighter and they stayed there waiting for the rain to stop.

"I'm not going anywhere Maria...I love you."


End file.
